


40 Miles

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 5 Years [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	40 Miles

Blindly reaching to his nightstand, Sam groaned as he heard his phone ringing. He hadn’t even gotten to sleep until close to 1 am, so who the hell was calling at this time of night?! “Hello?” He answered, rolling to his back, keeping his eyes closed.

“Sam?” Came an all too familiar accent.

“Bela?” He breathed. He hadn’t heard her voice in a very long time, and it still stung. It had been nearly five years at this point, and he still remembered it like it was yesterday. The rain pouring down outside the motel the three of them were staying at, and him and Dean assuming that she was in the room next to theirs. She had asked for her own room, wanting a night alone, and they had agreed.

Come the next morning, she was gone. No one had seen, or heard from her. They had assumed she had flown back overseas. Why their girlfriend of two years would do that, they didn’t know. And now that she was on the phone, he couldn’t find the words.

Her sniffing jerked Sam awake. “I need your help.” She sobbed.

Sam sat up, blinking the sleep from his eyes at the sound of pure desperation in her voice. “What’s going on?!” He asked, slightly thankful that Dean had left with the waitress from the bar. No one telling him to shut up and get back to sleep.

“I need to see you in person.” She told him. “Both of you. I’m in a tiny run down shack in Louisiana. Can you come?”

“Tell me why. There’s no way in hell we’re driving anywhere after what you did.” He said seriously, trying not to be too much of a dick.

She groaned. “I ran because I got pregnant, okay?!” She snapped. “I flew back to England until last year.” She explained. “We were kidnapped a week ago. I just escaped, but he was being kept elsewhere.”

Sam blinked. “I’m sorry, you did what now?”

* * *

Dean’s knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel, speeding past the Louisiana state sign. His jaw was clenched tight, his eyes dark with anger. “How close are we, Sammy?’ He ground out.

“About forty miles.” Sam looked at the map, much calmer than the elder Winchester. Not that he wasn’t angry, hurt, and a slew of other emotions. He was just better at hiding it.

He nodded. “She better be ready for a hell of a talk.”

“How about we find the kid- your kid- first.” Sam suggested. “Then you can go off on her.” He shrugged.

_“You’ve got to understand, Sam. You live such violent lives, on the road, nothing like what a child deserves.” Bela spoke. “I did what I felt was best.”_

_Sam ran a hand through his hair. “Do you have an idea if he’s mine, or Dean’s?” He had to know. He just had to, and he knew Dean would want to, as well.”_

_Bela sighed. “He’s most certainly Dean’s, Sam. I’m sorry.”_

The fact that he had a son was still sinking in. His name was Caleb Joseph Talbot, and he was almost 5. The facts kept repeating over and over in his head, sounding so strange to him. What the hell had Bela told Caleb about him? What did she tell him about why he wasn’t around? Each thought made him angrier and angrier.

Having kids wasn’t on his ‘to-do’ list, but he was furious that he hadn’t been given the choice to be there. She had so little faith in the man she claimed to love that she walked away. Not just from him, either. Bela had been with them both, and left them both. They had to lean on each other while trying to figure out why she was so unhappy that she had just…left.

Now, his son was missing, being held by who the hell knew! And he was going to let her know exactly how he felt about that once Caleb was safe. 


End file.
